


Method Acting

by claptondodance (orea_domina)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orea_domina/pseuds/claptondodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer teases Josh about getting aroused during the beach scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

"What." He takes a hit and passes her the pipe. 

 

"You." She grins as she snaps the lighter on. 

 

"Me what." He's getting defensive now. He is a thousand percent sure what she's talking about, and he had really really hoped she wouldn't bring it up. It's not professional. But they're anything but professional sometimes. 

 

"You got a booooner," she singsongs.  

 

"Unnnngh, I know," he groans and flops back on the sofa they're sharing. "Do we have to?" 

 

"YES!" She gets in his face, tipping her head in that infuriatingly _Jenn_ way. The one that gets him. Gets everyone. He knows he's just one more of her legion of fans. She blows smoke out of the corner of her mouth and sits back down, pouring a shot of vodka and knocking it back. "YES we have to talk about it because _I'm_ drunk and high and _I_ want to talk about it." 

 

"Well I'm drunk and high and I _don't_ want to talk about it," he grumps, sliding back into the corner of the sofa. 

 

"You're being a child," she says. "It's a completely natural reaction. You know that." 

 

"Yes, I know that." 

 

"It was pretty hot, that kiss. Way hotter than the snot kiss." 

 

He giggles. He can't help it. "That was so gross." 

 

"Yeah it was," she laughs. "Sorry," she says, not sorry at all. 

 

They settle into a comfortable silence and he breathes a sigh of relief. It's over. Except it's not. 

 

"Did you like it?" 

 

"What? What do you think?" 

 

"Say it!" she laughs, manic. 

 

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I really hate it when my dick gets hard. Besides, you know how it is. It's the character's boner. Not really mine." 

 

"But it's not Peeta's dick, it's yours." She pokes him in the stomach. He giggles like the fucking Pillsbury Dough Boy and folds up defensively, her touch and all this dick talk causing an untimely pulse he does not want to feel right now. 

 

"Stop it, Jenn. I'm serious. Don't do that. I don't want to talk about it." 

 

She shrugs. "Okay, whatever." She stands up. "I have to pee." 

 

"Okidokey." He shifts uncomfortably and sighs. 

 

She's halfway out of the room when she turns. "But don't think about these." She lifts the hem of her thin gray t-shirt and flashes her tits at him. They're fucking amazing. She bounces once and shakes her shoulders a little, biting back a manic laugh with her teeth in her bottom lip. Then just as quickly she lowers her shirt and prances off. 

 

"Fuuuuck," he groans softly, pushing at his crotch with the heel of his hand. His head flops back and he sighs, using his go to mental imagery to deflate the thing in his pants he most definitely does NOT want to talk about now. She's evil. She's evil and she's mean. She'll tease him and then she'll walk out the door and go to her room just like always, leaving him with that ache that he pushes down every time. Just another fan, he tells himself. He can't really have her. She's in a relationship, anyway. This is just a game she plays when she is feeling feisty and frustrated. She's probably on the phone with him in the bathroom. It's never gone this far before, but that doesn't mean it means anything. 

 

She's just… her. Everyone wants her. 

 

He hears the flush of the toilet and the sink running. Okay. He's back under control. 

 

It all seems to have gone back to the usual. Hang out, smoke, drink, blow off some steam. Retire to separate apartments. Sleep. Get up and work. Repeat. 

 

But no. 

 

"Let me see it, Josh," she coos. 

 

"See what?" 

 

"You know what." 

 

"Why? Why do you want to see it?" 

 

"Because. It was Peeta's erection. But it wasn't Peeta's dick it was _your_ dick. And it was… it was really nice. It felt… good." She's making that face. Fucking precocious as fuck. "Pleeeeease Josh, I just want to see it." And all the work he did while she was in the bathroom, out the window. He's hard as a rock. 

 

"I don't know what kind of game this is, but it's not funny." 

 

"Sure it's funny." She pokes him in the thigh he's hugging like it's a lifeboat. She is not going to give a shit about his feelings or his principles or whatever. Jennifer Lawrence gets what she wants. He knows that she and Nick are in trouble. He knows that she knows he's had a thing for her that he keeps trying to snuff out like a kitchen grease fire. 

 

"Jenn, please." 

 

"Josh, please." She stands up. She's going to flash him again or something. Shit. 

 

"What if I do… this?" Her hands trace her curves and she tosses her dark Katniss hair and she shimmies, her fitted jeans punctuating all the curves. 

 

He's dying. He's going to die. 

 

"No?" She lifts her hair and huffs. "What about this?" WIth her hands in her hair piled on top of her head, she swivels her hips and turns in a circle, that Silver Linings swirl; a swath of bare stomach that he's seen before somehow ten million times sexier than it was just fifteen minutes ago. 

 

The tightness in his pants is becoming really uncomfortable, painful even. He has to shift. 

 

She grins in triumph. "More?" she purrs. 

 

"No. No more." Some of him means it. Everything below his bellybutton is screaming yes. Fuck yes, even. 

 

"I'll stop if you show it to me." 

 

"I'm not going to show it to you." The tension is unbearable. He can barely breathe. She is having no trouble at all. She unbuttons her jeans. He's frozen. She hooks her thumbs in her waistband and starts to slip her jeans off, taking her underwear with them, still turning, still revealing a little bit of her glorious ass at a time. It's when her hands reach her thighs and stops, standing there bare, just the cleft between her legs, that shocks him back into reality. She's comfortable with her body. But this is too much. Too far. 

 

"I can't do this. This is fucked up. I'm going to bed." He stands up and heads to his room. "Let yourself out. See you tomorrow." 

 

He doesn't give a fuck if she is pissed or not. 

 

"Josh! Josh. Come on. I'm just playing around." 

 

"I know. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," he reasserts. She huffs and shrugs her shoulders. Her apparent defeat doesn't mean anything, and he knows it. "I'm going to bed," he says one more time as he walks out of the room. 

 

He undresses down to his shorts and stubborn erection. He pulls back the covers and climbs in, unable to get the image of her bare hips, ass and what was in between out of his head. But he refuses to give in and jerk off. Sleep. He just needs sleep. He didn't hear the door open or shut but it's possible she did it quietly, or she's passed out on the couch like she has before. 

 

He groans out loud when he hears his bedroom door open. "Go away Jenn. Go home, you probably won't even remember this tomorrow." 

 

"Josh, I'm sorry. I really am. Truce?" 

 

"Not right now. I'm really tired. I'm pissed. You should go sleep on the sofa if you can't make it home." 

 

Nothing. Nothing but the weight shift of her sitting down on the bed. She is just not going to let it go. 

 

"I know how you feel about me. I'm sorry." 

 

"You should be." 

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder. "I'm alone, Josh. I'm alone here right now except you and I just want…" 

 

"Well, you can't have me. You don't want me. You made that perfectly clear. I like being your friend. I really don't want things to be awkward. Like, really really. More than anything." 

 

"Can we be Katniss and Peeta then? Just for tonight? Can we just get through this night? We'll call it method acting." 

 

He turns. He's desperate to touch her. He always is. 

 

"Okay. Come here, Katniss." 

 

She sheds everything but her panties and the shirt and curls up into him, her long legs snaking around his, like they did in the train scenes. Her hand rests on his chest for awhile, and he knows she can feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

 

Then she slides it down, down and under, and around, and she makes the noises Katniss would make, and she says the things Katniss would say. And when his hands fist in the sheets and he closes his eyes tight and arches his back and comes, he says the thing Peeta would say, and he feels the thing Peeta would feel. And it's okay. 

 

For tonight. 


End file.
